HOME
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Saphire's mother has returned home and she has a good reason for being gone so long. (Terrible summary) Misty tells Luigi, Daisy, Lilly (Luigi & Daisy's child), and Saphire her story.


Characters I own:

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 4)

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 9)

Misty Diamond (AGE: 29)

Éclair Blake, Dan Cotton, Leon Schumacher, and Bob Bobberson (mentioned only)

* * *

HOME

It was a very cold and snowy morning at Luigi's Mansion and not a soul was awake. Up in the master bedroom, Luigi, Daisy, and the children lay asleep in the queen size bed. Suddenly a loud knock echoed throughout the mansion, making the couple and the children wake up.

"It's five o'clock in the morning." Daisy fussed as she got out of bed. "It's way too early for someone to be knocking on the doors."

"I agree." Saphire fussed, sliding to the edge of the bed with Mr. Bunny.

"I'll get it." Luigi told them as he got up from the bed.

"We're coming too, Daddy." Lilly yawned as she slid to the edge of the bed.

Luigi yawned and walked over to the door with the girls in tow.

"After we see who is at the door, I'm going back to bed." The flower princess commented as the plumber opened the bedroom door.

"Me too." The nine-year-old princess yawned, walking out of the room behind the plumber.

While they headed down the stairs, another knock echoed.

"Coming!" Daisy angrily shouted out of irritation.

"Are you trying to deafen me with you big mouth?" Saphire snapped, clutching Mr. Bunny as she walked in front of her cousin.

"Just shut up!" The flower princess snapped, nearly missing the last step.

"You shut up!" Saphire snapped back as she moved to the living room doorway.

"You're about to get yourself smacked." Daisy fussed as she picked up Lilly.

"You're about to get yourself smacked." Saphire mocked as Luigi continued towards the double doors in the foyer.

"I see they're going to drive me insane today." He grumbled as he opened the door.

There in the doorway stood Misty.

"Mama Mia!" He exclaimed, alerting the others.

"Aunt Misty?" The flower princess gasped.

The twenty-nine year old woman walked in and the plumber closed the door.

The nine-year-old princess turned around with her stuff animal under her arm. "Mommy?"

"Where have you been the last several months?" Daisy asked as she put Lilly down. "We haven't seen you since May."

"Why did you leave me?" Saphire angrily asked. "I missed you…"

"Guys, I have a reason for being gone for so long…" Misty sighed as she approached them.

"Let's go in the living room and then you can explain why you were gone." Luigi told her.

Everyone headed inside the living room and sat down. Misty sat alone on the sofa while the others sat on the other facing her.

"A few months ago I was on my way to see Éclair Blake. I was going to see if she had time to talk." She explained. "Anyway, as I was walking down the sidewalk a black van stopped just a few feet ahead. I didn't think much of it, but that was a mistake."

"What happened then?" Lilly asked, sitting on her mother's lap.

"The doors of the back of the van swung open and a black haired man got out quickly. He grabbed me and pulled a gun on me and forced me into the back of the van. He held me down and tied my wrists behind my back." She continued. "He wasn't alone when he forced me in the back."

"Who else was there?" Luigi skeptically asked.

"A bald man in his forties." She replied. "The black haired man called him boss."

"Could it be Bob and Leon?" Daisy asked, looking over at Luigi.

The plumber shrugged.

Misty looked at them confused. "Who?"

"It's a long story…" The flower princess told her.

"Anyway, after what seemed like forever, the van came to a complete stop and they got out and they took me inside this run down warehouse." Misty went on. "The bald guy unlocked the door to the warehouse as the other guy held me by the arm tightly."

"That does sound like Bob and Leon." Saphire interrupted as she looked up at Daisy.

"Now that you mention it, the bald guy called the other guy Bob." Misty told them.

"You weren't wearing a crown were you?" Luigi asked in concern.

The twenty-nine year old woman shook her head and continued. "After the door was unlocked, I was forced inside and the one that is known as Bob untied my wrists and then tied me to a padded chair with arm rest. Soon as Bob did that he walked away with the bald man. I will admit that I was terrified because I had no clue what they were going to do to me."

Saphire looked at her mother distressed as she squeezed Mr. Bunny against her. She remembered from the last time when she was taken by them along with Grace Yuss.

"Something wrong, Saphire?" Misty worriedly asked.

Luigi and Daisy looked down between them at Saphire. The child said nothing and continued to look at her mother.

"It's nothing." The nine-year-old lied.

"If you say so." Her mother shook her head.

"I want to hear more story." Lilly grumbled.

Misty sighed and continued. "While I was sitting there alone I noticed a couple photographs and some articles hanging on the wall. One picture had the bald man with a young woman with long black hair and a young boy with short black hair. One of the articles I seen I couldn't actually read, but there was a picture of woman with long red hair. That's when I turned my attention to a copied picture of the photo Saphire carries around in her stuffed animal. I don't know how he got it, but it's got me worried."

"He got it when he kidnapped me from Dylan. I had it on me instead of keeping it in Mr. Bunny…" The child sighed, looking down. "I forgot they had gotten a copy from it…I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Daisy fussed, looking down at her.

"I just told you that I forgot!" Saphire snapped as she stood up from the couch. "I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, Saph." Luigi told her.

The child walked around the oval coffee table and sat down next to her mother and looked at her older cousin annoyed.

"Anyway, Bob walked back over to me and untied me. I was confused, but that's when I took the chance and tried to get away." She continued as she put her arm around her child. "I slugged him and stood up and ran for the door. That's when I heard the gun shot. I didn't even know I had been shot until I felt the warm blood oozing from the back of my left shoulder. It took me a couple minutes to feel the pain…"

"That's terrible." Luigi commented.

"You're telling me, but that's not the worst part." She replied, rubbing her child's arm. "I turned around and looked at him as I winced in pain. He approached me and hit me so hard that I fell. I hit the floor and that was the last thing I remember."

"How are you still alive?" Daisy asked in amazement.

"It may not make sense, but I ended up in the hospital and I don't know how I got there. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't and that's when I started to panic. I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard someone say something to another person. They said I was in a coma." She explained. "I'm just glad I finally woke up."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Mommy…" Saphire apologized, gripping Mr. Bunny tightly as she looked up at her mother.

"It's okay. "Misty assured her. "I understand."

"I love you, Mommy." Saphire told her, laying her head on her lap.

"I love you too, Saphire." Her mother replied, rubbing her head.

"You can stay here until you're ready to go." Luigi told her.

"I do need to go see Dan." Misty commented. "I'll rest before going."

The others nodded and stood up. Everyone but Saphire and Misty stayed there on the couch and watched the others leave the room. The young woman laid down and the child laid down next to her on the couch. In the end Saphire was happy and everything was slightly back to normal.

THE END

* * *

Note: If I see the mistakes I missed, I'll fix them. I know it's been a while since my last posting, but college has kept me busy. Au revoir for now.


End file.
